The present disclosure relates to optical sensor technology and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for protecting optical sensors from burnout from incident high-intensity light.
Optical sensors can be damaged when subjected to high-intensity light levels, such as occurs during situations of sunlight, laser jammers, glint, etc. Refresh rates of certain optical sensors may be upwards of 10,000 frames per second. To prevent burnout from highly intense illumination, certain detectors need to react to light levels within a time frame less than about 1 microsecond.